Y Si Nos Quedara Poco Tiempo
by Holly Rosslyn
Summary: Brennan sufre un accidente y Booth se siente responsable. Songfic BXB plz R


Responsabilidad: Pues como ya todos saben no soy propietaria de Bones y tampoco de la canción "Si nos quedara poco Tiempo" ya que le pertenece a Chayanne y pues la serie de Bones le pertenece a Fox

**Responsabilidad:** Pues como ya todos saben no soy propietaria de Bones y tampoco de la canción "Si nos quedara poco Tiempo" ya que le pertenece a Chayanne y pues la serie de Bones le pertenece a Fox.

Bueno este es un songfic, yo se que tengo una historia pendiente pero no me pude resistir a escribir esto y pues espero que les guste.

_**Si nos quedara Poco Tiempo.**_

_**De vuelta a la rutina  
Nos vestimos sin hablarnos  
La prisa puede más que la pasión  
Me pesa cada día  
Los recuerdos y los ratos  
Como dardos clavan este corazón**_

-Huesos, rápido tenemos un caso- _Dijo Booth chasqueando sus dedos._

-Ya voy Booth, Zach asegúrate de limpiar muy bien los huesos.-_dijo la antropóloga casi gritando ya que cierto agente la estaba jalando._

_-_Huesos rápido, después le dirás a Zach todo o que quieras.-_dijo poniendo su mano en la espalda de Brennan._

_-_Y ¿A dónde vamos?-_pregunto Brennan luego del subir a la suv._

-Nada más y nada menos que al Memorial Central Park-_dijo Booth algo cínico_

-¿Qué te pasa?-_dijo al notar su tono molesto._

-Nada huesos, Es solo uno de esos días en los que sientes que algo va a pasar.

-Uhm

-¿Qué fue eso?

-¿Qué?

-uhm

-Nada es solo que es ilógico que tú sientas que algo va a pasar

-mira Huesos no es que lo sienta es que se que algo va a pasar

-Oh Vamos Booth es solo un DIA normal con un caso que resolver eso es todo.

-Tienes razón es la misma rutina que siempre, tendremos un caso, investigaremos a unos cuantos, resolveremos el caso e iremos al Dinner a celebrar la victoria. _Dijo en suspiro_

-Exactamente eso.

_**Y la melancolía  
Me ataca por la espalda sin piedad  
Y de pronto me pongo a pensar.**_

--_Llegaron a la escena del crimen, habían encontrado un cadáver a las orillas del lago el cual se encontraba cerrado durante el invierno el encargado del parque se encontraba dando sus vueltas de rutina y había observado el bulto a la orilla cerca de n pequeño puente.—_

-¿Qué tenemos aquí?-_dijo Booth a Brennan._

_-_mujer, de 20 a 25 años, caucásica, por el estado en el que se encuentra el cuerpo supongo que esta aquí desde mediados de la primavera y el congelamiento del lago debió preservar el cuerpo.

-Así y que mas

-Bueno tiene un orificio de entrada.

-Como el de una Bala.

-No es más pequeño

-Como un destornillador.

.Eso parece ¿por que? ¿Habías visto esto antes?

-Si en Lake spirit hace unos años.

-¿Y?, Supieron quien fue.

-No el asesino se encargo de no dejar huella, no había asesinado en mucho tiempo y de repente solo asesina de nuevo, para probarnos que es un genio y no podemos con el.-_dijo Booth golpeando la baranda del puente la cual se rompió un poco._

_-_No te preocupes Booth descubriremos al asesino y podrás demostrarle que la ley es mucho mas inteligente que un maldito asesino.

-Lo se Huesos, lo se y sabes por que.

-¿Por qué?

-Por que tú y los squints están para ayudar.-dijo Booth dedicándole una sonrisa a la antropóloga. _Lo cierto es que no sabe por que lo dijo, solo sintió la necesidad de hacerlo._

-Bueno pues entonces enviemos esto al jeffersonian esta bien.

-Si claro,

--_El lago que estuvo lleno de forenses, y equipo para recabar evidencia ahora se encontraba vació solo quedaban Booth y Brennan por que cierta antropóloga quería asegurarse que todo fuera recavado cuidadosamente. Eran al cabo de las 5:30 p.m._

_Y Booth y Brennan iban camino a la suv, cuando Brennan noto que se le había perdido un pendiente. —_

-¿Ahora que pasa huesos?-_dijo Booth en tono de disgusto._

-Perdí mi pendiete, debió haberse caído en el puente del lago. En un minuto vuelvo.-_dijo mientras corría a la dirección del puente._

_-_Oh huesos vamos…. Es solo un pendiete

-Eran de mi madre.

-Bien te esperare en el coche esta bien.

-Si… Veamos donde la abre perdido. Haber Brennan recuerda donde estuviste.-_Brennan se puso a reconstruir sus pasos pero nada no encontró nada. _Demonios.._Dijo mientras se recargaba en la baranda que Booth había golpeado de repente la baranda se soltó haciendo que la antropóloga cayera al lago congelado golpeándose fuertemente l cabeza._

-Oh vamos huesos por que tardas tanto.-_Booth bajo del carro y se dirigió a el puente y al ver la baranda rota se apresuro._

_**Y si nos quedara poco tiempo  
Si mañana acaban nuestros días  
Y si no te he dicho suficiente  
Que te adoro con la vida  
Y si nos quedara poco tiempo  
Y si no pudiera hacerte mas el amor  
Si no llego a jurarte que nadie puede amarte más que yo.**_

Oh Dios no Huesos, ¿Huesos? –_Booth miro al lago y alcanzo a ver el cuerpo de Brennan, sin pensarlo dos veces se arrojo al agua para intentar rescatarla al sacarla estaba tan pálida y fría y como por si fuera poco sangraba- _Oh dios Huesos reacciona por favor, te lo pido, Dios te pido que la salves. ¿Qué debo hacer? –_en eso sonó su celular era Ángela._

-Gracias a Dios, Ángela Necesito que llames a una ambulancia para que venga al Memorial Central Park. En el lago,

-Si pero que pasa ¿Estas bien? ¿Dónde esta Brennan?-_pregunto Ángela muy preocupada_

-Ángela escúchame Huesos cayo al agua esta sangrando y muy fría por Dios llama a una maldita ambulancia.

-Si claro Booth.

-En el jeffersonian con Ángela. Estaban Hodgins, Zach y Cam

-Hospital central.

-Si necesito que envíen una ambulancia urgente al Memorial Central Park en el lago.

-Ángela ¿que pasa?-_pregunto cam_

-Si mi amiga cayo al lago al parecer se dio un golpe en la cabeza por favor envié a una ambulancia.

-Si señorita la ambulancia va para allá.

-Ange-_dijo Hodgins abrazando a la artista._

-¿Qué le paso a la Dra. Brennan?-_pregunto Zach preocupado-_

_-_-No lo se debemos ir al Hospital de inmediato.

--En tanto en el puente Booth se encontraba desesperado al lado de Brennan--

-Vamos Hueso reacciona por mi por favor,-_dijo derramando unas cuantas lagrimas-_Oh Vamos estas congelada-_dijo para si mismo poniéndole su chaqueta abrazándola fuerte ._vez yo sabia que algo no iba a salir bien, Demonios no debí haberte dejado sola, -_dijo desesperadamente._ Todo esto es mi culpa no debí golpear la baranda yo no debí..

Demonios donde esta la ambulancia

_**La tarde muere lento**_

_**Y las horas me consumen**_

_**Estoy ansioso por volverte a ver**_

_**No puedo comprenderlo**_

_**Como fue que la costumbre**_

_**Cambio nuestra manera de querer**_

--_la ambulancia llego y de inmediato transporto a Brennan al Hospital Central, Booth siguió a la ambulancia en la suv al llegar ahí Booth se detuvo a llenar unos papeles sobre brennan a que era alérgica si tenia familia etc.… Después de un rato Llegaron los squints Ángela fue corriendo a abrazar a Booth._

-Oh dios mió Booth que fue lo que paso.-_Dijo Ángela tomando asiento entonces Booth le contó todo lo que había ocurrido._

-Saben algo es mi culpa yo debí haber ido con ella.

-No Booth no es tu culpa-_dijo Hodgins_

-Es verdad los accidentes suelen pasar-_dijo zach_

-Pero es que la hubieran visto estaba tan fría tan…-

-_-_Vamos Seeley, recuerda que hablamos de Brennan.-_dijo cam_

_-_Es cierto conozco a mi amiga ella no se dará por vencida tan facilmente.

-Tienes razón ella es Huesos, ella va a luchar.

--_Habían pasado 45 minutos y Booth decidió ir a la capilla. —_

-Por favor Dios mió no me la quites por favor, te suplico que me dejes decirle cuanto la amo, por favor ella no puede morir ,no asi, no sin que sepa que es la mujer de mi vida, por favor sálvala.

_**Y la melancolía**_

_**Me ataca por la espalda sin piedad**_

_**Y de pronto me pongo a pensar**_

_**Y si nos quedara poco tiempo**_

_**Si mañana acaban nuestros días**_

_**Y si no te he dicho suficiente**_

_**Que te adoro con la vida**_

_**Y si nos quedara poco tiempo**_

_**Y si no pudiera hacerte mas el amor**_

_**Si no llego a jurarte que nadie puede amarte más que yo.**_

--Los familiares de Temperance Brennan.-_dijo un medico al salir de la sala de operaciones_

-Nosotros somos sus amigos, su familia de momento no puede venir._-dijo Booth_

_-_Bueno logramos estabilizarla, detuvimos la hemorragia que se produjo debido al golpe ahora mismo esta siendo trasladada a una habitaron.

-Y podemos verla?-_pregunto Ángela._

-Por el momento solo puedo permitir a una sola persona.

-Entra tu Booth, nosotros la veremos luego_-dijo Ángela_

_-_Gracias,

-Sígame por favor.-_dijo el medico guiando a Booth por un pasillo hasta la habitación de Brennan._

--_A Booth se le encogió el corazón al ver a Brennan rodeada de cables y maquinas, ahí postrada en una cama lo cierto es que se veía tan indefensa. Booth tomo una silla y se sentó a su lado tomándola de la mano, estaba tan pálida y algo fría._

_**Nadie sabe en realidad que es lo que tiene**_

_**Hasta que enfrenta el miedo de perderlo para siempre**_

-OH Huesos lo siento tanto, por favor despierta te lo ruego quiero volver a ver esos ojos azules que me encantan,_-dijo mientras apartaba unos mechones de cabello de su cara._

_-_Huesos no sabes lo que fue verte ahí en el agua, creí que mi mundo se rompía en mil pedazos, y fue por que creí que te perdería sin que supieras cuanto…cuanto

-Cuanto yo te amo, por favor Huesos despierta-_dijo Booth agachando la cabeza poniendo la frente en sus manos._

_-_Yo también te Amo Booth.-_dijo Brennan en un sonido apenas audible._

-Oh dios Huesos gracias a Dios que estas bien. Te amo me oyes te amo- no sabes lo que sufrí al pensar que ya no te vería.

-No, no lo se pero creo que se como puedes olvidarlo.

-A si como

-De esta manera._-Brennan jalo a Booth hasta que sus labios estuvieron muy juntos y lo beso tan apasionadamente que por ese momento lograron olvidar todo lo que habia ocurrido._

_**Fin**_

**Bueno pues espero que le haya gustado.**


End file.
